1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trapeze line anchor assembly to fasten a trapeze line to a boom on a sailboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of windsurfing or board sailing has become very popular in recent years. To perform this sport the user, or skipper, stands on the board and supports the sail by holding the boom of the sailboard. In order to relieve some of the weight from the arms, the skipper often wears a harness with a hook protruding from the front at about the level of the waist. A trapeze line, which is a short length of rope fastened to the boom, is then placed on the hook. There is a separate trapeze line on either side of the boom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,591 describes an adjustable trapeze or harness line for board sailing. The trapeze line is attached at each end to the boom of the sailboard between 80 and 90 centimeters apart. A hand loop is formed in one end of the trapeze line which allows for the length of the line to be quickly shortened while sailboarding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,934 describes an adjustable sheet or trapeze line for a windsurfing harness which is attached to the boom of a windsurfing board. The line passes inside the boom through a hole in the boom and emerges from the boom to thread into a dual acting clamp attached to the boom. A button is on the exterior of the clamp that is depressed to lengthen or shorten the line. The disadvantage of such a system is that it is difficult to install and involves complicated mechanisms to shorten or lengthen the trapeze line. Also, it requires a modification of the boom which would allow water ingress and does not allow fore and aft adjustment of the lines.